Camp Lazlo: Gears of war
by WARloard 1948
Summary: In the year 2015 life was extinguished by fearsome locusts. It is up to four friends with no military experience to save Earth as we know it. Will they neutralize the creatures from hell. Or will Earth be destroyed? Rated T for profanity and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Knee deep in the dead

Lazlo layed down on his bed with a deep sigh. Frightened to go outside, he prefers to stay in his cabin. This was not natural for him. He loves the outdoors. The sun, the trees, and the sky sounds like a thing campers like the most. Now he would'nt dare to even open the door. He checked his clock. It was 3:00 in the morning witch he knew that it was still dark outside. One thing that he hate and fear the most. It was'nt natural for him either. he always loved to sit around the campfire, making smores and telling scary stories. Even this one. Lazlo looked at his friends sitting right in front of him. Raj, Clam, and Edward were in the same cabin, Holding Lancer rifles and looked through the slits of a nailed- down window. They finally decided to shoot the holes in the wall to fit their muzzles through. As they were about to pull the trigger they heard a powerful screeching noise followed by numerous explosions. They stumbled backwards on the floor. "What the hell was that?" Edward asked while getting up. 'shit, they're here!' Lazlo thought to himself as he looked around, checking if the Locusts were attacking. He pressed the rifle tightly on his right shoulder, pointing at the slit of the window, hoping that it was a false alarm. Edward shot a few rounds until he heard a thud. He knew that he killed a Locust. He shot another wave of bullets until his clip whent dead. Lukily he killed another locust by hearing a faint cry. "What Should we do now?" "I... don't know," Lazlo answered. Edward was pissed off for lazlo saying that. "YOU ALWAYS SAY 'I don't know' AND LOOK AT YOURSELF, YOUR FALLING APART!!!" Edward yelled angerly for hearing Lazlo's phrase for a zillionth time. "YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING BRAVE, SO THAT' S WHY YOU' RE ALWAYS PICKED ON!!! YOU NEVER EVEN TRY TO DO SOMETHING RISKY!!! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT WHEN IT COMES TO THIS!!!" A tear from his eye calmed Edward down. He actually felt sorry for him and what he got himself intio. It's like everything was his fault. Lazlo looked back at a horrifying scene when the locusts attacked Camp Kidny with no mercy. The most terrible thing he saw was a locust chainsawing an innocent camper. Blood sqirted from his body until he was no more than a pile of body parts. Lukily some of the campers escaped with their lives. But Lazlo woud'nt count on that. He checked the t.v. from scout master lumphus'es bedroom and found static. He now saw Edward talking to him calmly and comfortably. "Now Lazlo, I know this is hard on you. But you need to have courage. Now shoulder that weapon and let's kick some locust ass!" Lazlo smiled. He finally got up and shouldered his weapon and walk twords the door. "When we get out of this door, we'll find a way to get outta' this hell hole." He picked up a lanturn and walked out of the cabin. The rest followed. Lazlo looked up to the sky with a big suprise. Bat- like creatures fly around darkened areas and the night sky. "Remember," Edward said. "stay in the light. If you take one step out, you will be killed instantly." He wasn't kidding. Last time he saw that happened was when a group of campers tried to escape a locust horde. They succeded, but unfortunately it turned dark and bats started to rush at them. In no time at all the campers are no more than a pile of meat. Edward now headed tword the speaker tower and found two spotlights on and eight Locusts. Also ther's a pile of dead bodies. The worst place to hide. He placed his back against the pile and felt an uncomfortable squish. His fur stood up as he slided against the bloody pile. Clam, Raj, and Lazlo joined in. "How do you turn on the chainsaw?" Edward wispered. Lazlo founed a red button and pressed it. Suddenly he heard a loud noise from the saw. He knew it was working. But the noise attracted the locusts and started moving tword the pile. He turned on the saw once more and lunged at a locust. The angry monkey sliced the Locust in half, spraying blood all over him. Raj and Clam stood there, wide eyed and frightened by the assult from a peaceful camper. They never see him act like a cold-blooded killer before. But then they realised it's war, kill or be killed. Lazlo pointed his rifle at the remaining seven locusts and opened fire. A spray of bullets knocked a locust down instantly. They reacted by firing back. Lazlo quickly jumped away and hid to a wall of the speaker tower. He later blindfire the locusts one at a time. His friends did the same but Edward chainsawed the last Locust. "Wow, now that was pretty messy." Edward said. "C' mon, we gotta' find a way outta' here!" said Lazlo. He came up to the speaker tower and found controls for lights. Lazlo quckly turned on the power and instantly turned on the lights. not even an inch of darkness was found. The team rushed to the main entrance but it was barricaded. "Shit!" Edward swore. He tried the alternate exit but it was barricaded as well. "Why did they block all of the exits?" said raj. "Exits!" Clam said out of nowhere. "Well duh, they're not stupid!" Edward answered. "They already knew there were survivors so they blocked the exits so ther's no escape." Raj felt scared(as usual). "So it means were trapped???" Raj said in horror. "Not qite," Answered Lazlo. "We still have another option. we'll try to sail all the way to the other side of leaky lake." He looked around and saw a small rowboat with a hook over it to hang the lanturn. Edward pushed the boat and the team jumped in and set sail through the dark and murky waters of leaky lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shores of hell

Edward looked around the dark waters to make sure that no one was following them. Clam was rowing the boat, Raj was scared shitless, and Lazlo was adjusting the hook so all of the lantern's light illuminated the whole boat. "how long is this route?" he asked. "About half an hour." Edward answered. "Shit" Lazlo swore. Now they were in the middle of the lake and he checked his watch.

It was 4: 15. Just an hour before sunrise. The water was getting choppy as Edward heard a fain roar. He picked up his rifle and pointed it at the water. There was large bubbles on the far left side of the boat. The team pointed their rifles at those bubbles until it stopped. A few minutes past until a huge worm- like creature splashed up into the surface with a powerful, ear piercing screech. It opened it's big, circular, sharp toothed mouth and released four out- of- many tentacles.

Each tentacle has a four nail claw at the end and has a sucker at the middle of each claw. Even though its huge, its not very smart as it will aimlessly thrash at anything that makes a sound. That's when Clam acted. He took the paddle and started splashing away from the boat. At the same time the unlucky worm thrashed at it's pray, but it completely missed it's target. It was Clam's chance to actually hurt the worm. He took out his Lancer rifle and turned on his chainsaw bayonet.

The painful attack caused the worm reeling backwards. Edward stumbled on a huge green box. He opened it up and took out the most devastating weapon of all time. The Hammer of dawn. It's the size of a sub- machine gun but more lighter and easy to carry. Size doesn't matter to this monster and it's actually an ion cannon designator. But it doesn't work now because it isn't sunrise yet. He dug deeper in the box for hopes of a new weapon but only found a few Lancer clips.

Then, Edward got back into the fight. He attempted to shoot inside the mouth but it didn't seem to hurt the worm at all. It seems all hope is lost until the sun was visible overhead. It was Edward's opportunity to finally kill the monster. "Take this!" He yelled as he aimed the Hammer of dawn at it's belly and fired. In three seconds an yellow- orange beam of energy came down from the sky and frying the worm. Until it was no more than a fried- smelly pile of meat.

The team finally made it to shore and took all of the weapons and ammo with them. "Where are we going now?" Raj asked. "Racoon city." Lazlo answered. "We may find survivors. Let's go!" They ran to a nearby road and found a jeep. It has a conertible top and an old- working M- 60 on the back. There was no keys but Edward knows how to start a car without one. He slid under the driver's side of the dash board and pulled out five wires. Edward fixed up the wires until three minutes past when the car started.

They were now in the middle of nowhere, twenty miles away from raccoon city. "So, will we find what we're looking for?" Edward said. "Perhaps, perhaps not." Lazlo replied "But if ther's any hope, it's that way." Clam slumped back into his chair when he felt somthing. He looked under the seat and found a walkie- talkie. "Gimme' that!" Edward said while swiping it from his hand. "This is Edward, we survived the locust attack from camp kidney. Raj, Clam, Lazlo, and I will go to raccoon city and find reinforcements.

After five minutes it replied. "Rodger that," It said. "We'll send you reinforcements right away." Everyone was relaxed to hear that. But it soon wore off when five dark globs came into view behind the jeep. The globs have two tails and holes for machine guns. Clam rushed to the M- 60 and aimed at those things and Edward passed the Hammer of dawn to Lazlo.

"I'll drive, you shoot." Edward said. Lazlo nodded and rushed to the back of the jeep. He pointed on one of those globs and fired. The beam destroyed the thing completely. Clam fired 400 rounds of the M- 60 on the next one obliterating it. Raj saw the blob getting close to him. He later stuck the blob with a grenade and kicked it away.

Lazlo shot the last three with his lancer rifles. He took a deep breath and whent back into his seat. "We're almost there," Edward said "Just a few miles to go." He could see the city from the horizon. It was very big. Like three times the size of london. In fact, it is the biggest city in the world. But they wern't expecting a warm welcome. Half of the city was destroyed.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first chapter. I hope you like it. :-)

Chapter 3: Inferno

"Look's like we've missed the party," Lazlo said looking around the ruined place. Everywhere was in rubble. Like two tornadoes hitting the city at the same time. He looked at desserted hotels and theaters. That depresses him to see that the whole city damaged or destroyed. "Were running low on gas." Edward said checking the dashboard. "We can ether garisson inside that restaraunt or refuel at this gas station and move on."

Lazlo had never been taken to Raccoon city before scince scout master Lumphus is unfair about the whole field- trip thing. He only heard roumors about the city and seen pictures of it inside a magizine. But now, nothing he sees now fit in those magizines. Maybe that Lazlo had seen the ugly truth.

Clam saw a huge black box under the M- 60. He pulled it out and opened it. Suprised, He pulled out four huge body armors each with their own body plating. "Um... guys!" Clam said. Edward's jaw dropped. "Holy shit!" he swore as he stared at the armor. It was so heavy that he can't imagine putting it on. "Let's stop by a building so we can put it on." Lazo said putting the armor on his shoulder.

They whent inside a grocery store with food still untouched. Lazlo whent inside a bathroom and locked himself inside a stall. He took off his clothes (Except for his underwear of course) and put on the underclothes for the armor followed by the armor itself. It felt heavy at first but he flicked a switch on his back and felt a sting. Suddenly the armor felt so light that he can hardly notice he was wearing it at all!

"Wow!" Edward said as he walked out of the facualty room with his armor on. Raj and Clam came out of the import and export dock. Lazlo reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bandanna and tied it around his head. Not that it helps but it will remember his good times at camp kidney. His team jumped inside jeep. The team whent to a new hotel just a few miles from the store. Lazlo kicked the door open and whent inside.

He then saw a dark figure coming after him. "Hey!" it said. "Who's the one who broke down my- L- Lazlo?" Could it be? Could it really be Patsy? It was! Patsy crept foreward to Lazlo and touched his face with both hands thinking it was a dream. But she felt the soft fur on his scarred face. "I- I thought you were dead," Lazlo said "Where are your friends: Sally and Gretchen?" She looked to the floor and said "I dont want to talk about it."

She looked back at the time when her three friends were playing checkers on the doorstep of their cabin when suddenly huge screams came out of the bean scout cabins. "What the hell was that?" Gretchen said. Soon they heard chainsaw noises from the forest that seem to get louder by the second."Let's get outta' here!" Sally Screamed as the three ran into their cabin and locked the doors. They checked the cabin for a place to hide. Patsy saw an open window witch she can ony fit through. Sally and Gretchen feel desperate. The door blew open and locusts poured in. Two locusts chainsawed her freinds and patsy saw the whole thing. Blood sprayed everywhere inside the cabin, even Patsy's face. She froze in fear and darted off into the woods. Her friends were no more than a pile of body parts.

Patsy sobbed and her eyes were glued to the floor. Lazlo gave her a big hug and Patsy cried on her shoulder. "I... never thought war was hell." She croacked. "It's okay," Lazlo said comfortably. "I'm here." They walked to the computer room and patsy turned on the progector. She drank her espressio and sat down on her chair. "I've discovered a sonic resighnator on the salt mines west of this hotel." Patsy said while typing on the computer. "The sonic resignator emits high energy that makes sounds so intense that it will kill young locusts. Be very carful! It's said to be the hive of the locusts."

Lazlo and his team whent to the main office building in the east side of the entrance. They didn't find the sonic resighnator but found a map to all levels of the mines. Lazlo took out a fire axe and whent outside. The locks for the gate was rusted, so he broke it down with one mighty swing. He ripped the gates open and the team whent inside.

It was very dark in there, the way is very narrow, and it was very hot. Like sitting in an oven. "Look!" Clam said pointing at a glowing object in the distance. They darted foreward to get a better view. A few minutes of running and they're finally here. An open mine shaft with lava underneath their feet. That's why the mine is super hot.

"Look, ther's the sonic resighnator!" Edward said as Lazlo walked up to it. Suddenly the earth shook and part of the ground collapsed and both Lazlo and Edward fell into the hole. "Well... we've got it." Lazlo said. "Now we have to find our friends to get the hell outta' here!" The two raced trough bridges and pipes until they reached a large opened area surrounded by lava. Then a huge spider with many eyes dropped down fron the ceilling. It's huge jaws were snapping at Lazlo. "Aw shit, i'm dinner!" Lazlo swore.

He shouldered his rifle and shot at the thorax, but it didn't work. He shot at the eyes and sent the spider reeling backwards. That's when Edward had a bright idea. He dashed to the side of the spider and shot it's eyes. Soon, the spider fell backwards into the lava. "Let's go!" Lazlo said as they ran past the big trench and into the pumping station.

It was the most dangerous place he had ever been to. Not only it was crawling with locusts, but the machine is very old and it will break if he isn't careful. Slowly and carefully, they walked onto the rusty and fragile floor. Lazlo found a new weapon to use. It's the Torque Bow. It's the size of a shotgun, but it has fins sticking out of the top and bottom. Shooting a explosive arrow it's ideal for giving hurt to any locust. But It might be scuicide if he tried to fire it on close range. Suddenly, a huge wave of locusts charged at the two. Lazlo shot the bow at the locust in the front. In no time at all the ground pieces were collapsing, sending the Locusts plummeting down to the lava. Lazlo planted the sonic resignator and the two ran off.

The two founed Raj and Clam at the main bridge. Clam said "C'mon, lets get outta' he-" The mine shook and rocks were falling. the team raced to the exit and drove off back at the hotel. Patsy was expecting them inside the computer room. "Well I've got good news and bad news." Patsy said. "The good news is that the resignator did work and most of the locusts were killed, but the bad news is that they are producing more locusts at a faster rate! Ther's only one option, use the lightmass bomb!"

PLEASE give me reviews:-)


	4. Chapter 4

This is the second to last chapter. I can give you a leak of this chapter: A friend dies by a leader. I hope you like it:-)

Chapter 4: Thy flesh consumed

Lazlo and his team were at the city hall looking for the launch codes. Lazlo checked the mayor's office, Edward was in the city archives, Raj was in the secratery room and Clam was in the video conferance room. There was no luck until Edward found a folder that said **Top secret**. He looked inside and pulled out an article with complete shock. It says the following:

**April 19, 1981**

**The corperation, A. L. V. I. N has expiramented on geneticaLly enhanced super sOldiers. The pocess was sucCess but it has some drawbacks. The volUnteers have serious mental and health problems and deliberately attack Scientists who were InjecTing them with pain killers and drugs that will calm the mind of the injected.**

**Some whent truly insane and one tried but failed to kill a scientist. The volunteer's name, Lumphus H. Rando, was in souletery confinment. In that time the failed expiraments hate and fear light and the army made a super weapon that makes light so intense that it woud actually kill them.**

**The expirament no. 15 was almost successfull until hours later the subject produced uncontrollable amounts of brain matter and unleashed fury on five scientists with unknown powers. The name was Samson J. drinkle. We had to seal him into a capsule and stored into a maximum security area.**

**DO NOT DISTURB THIS CAPSULE. He has great risks as well as great possibilities. We can only hope for the best.**

**June 5, 1996**

**Slinkmon F. Jhonson**

**P.S. Use this code to launch the bomb.**

"Um, guys..." Edward said as he walked to the mayor's office putting the folder on the table. Lazlo looked on the paper and saw many incorrect capital letters. "This is wrong, I would have hoped that... wait a minute." Lazlo said. He pulled out a blank sheet of paper and wrote down all of the miscapitalized letters. On it was the word **LOCUST.**

"Patsy, we've found the code, now what?" Lazlo said as he picked up his rifle. "Good job, now come back here and i'll discuss things later." Patsy answered. Lazlo and his team were out of city hall and headed to the hotel until a dark figure appeared. It came closer and they realised that it was scout master Lumphus.

But he has a more beefier body with a black jumpsuit and a torn up cape. His horns are curld like a ram and his teeth are razor sharp with some sticking out of his mouth. "S- scout master?" Lazlo said "Scout master Lumphus?" "Who is this scout master Lumphus you speak of?" it said in disgust. "Im general RAAM!!!"

RAAM sent out a huge wave of Locusts at the team where as Lazlo and his team hid behind a couple of sandbags. They blind fired at the locusts to drive them away. Clam threw a grenade sending locusts flying into the air. Lukily a helicoper shot most of the Locusts down with it's powerful machine gun. "Let's go!" Edward yelled. Lazlo and Raj ran with him to the copter.

Clam was busy fighting with the rest of the locusts until RAAM crept up behind him. He slowly turned around to meet eye to eye to the leader of the locusts. Clam felt hypnotised by RAAM's bright, red eyes as he pulled out his general's saber and stabbed Clam in his mid- section. Blood spilled from his wound making his skin from green to pale white.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Lazlo screamed as Clam was just staring at his killer. soon he turned his head at Lazlo. A tear from his eye formed and traveled down his snout and dripped right onto the floor. "Let me go!" Lazlo yelled as he struggled to get free. "Go Lazlo!" Clam yelled "Save yourself! Forget about me! Just go!" His friends were restraining him and shoving him to his seat. "Patsy, drive!" Yelled Raj.

Back at the hotel room, Lazlo threw a tantrum, knocking over fruniture and breaking glass. Soon he broke down sobbing over his dead friend. "We should have saved Clam when we had the chace... WHY DIDNT YOU LET ME SAVE MY BEST FRIEND?!?!" Lazlo yelled slamming his fists on the ground.

Clam, Raj, and Edward were the only family he's got scince his mom and dad were dead. He didn't want a family member to die. It was like part of his soul was missing. Clam was the bravest out of all of his friends during camp kidney. He could venture through the scariest caves and solve dangerous problems even though he doesnt speak much.

Now Clam is dead and Lazlo felt blind by it. Edward lifted his head up and said "Even if we can save him, what's gonna' happen to you? Will you make it to him without getting killed? I know this is hard on you but live today fight tomorrow. Get some sleep, Patsy and I got a plan." Lazlo nodded and layed on his bed. It was more comfortable than camp kidny's army cot, so he immediatly whent to sleep.

In his dream, he saw Clam winning a chess game for the tenth time. Lazlo got up from his chair and watched Clam's winner circle. "Wow!" Said Lazlo "I never knew you were that good at chess!" Clam smiled and lazlo did too. Suddenly gretchen pushed the two into a mud puddle. They both laughed with each other and started to roll around in the mud. He watched the sun set beutifully in the horizon. "Clam..." Lazlo said "Will we be friends forever?" Clam looked at him with a grin on his face. "Yes we would..." Clam said while opening his shirt... and showing the wound in his belly. "But you still didnt save me when you had the chance!" Soon his mouth opened unaturally wide and brought out a huge tenticle. Lazlo's eyes whent wide and he yelled "Clam! Don't kill me! I'm your best friend! Clam ignored him and lashed out. The tenticle was actually swallowing Lazlo! He saw the acid down below and fell straight to it. He closed his eyes, hoping it was a nightmare. Then everything turned black and quiet

It was 9:35 in the morning and Edward came back with sweet buns and coffie. "I heard you had a nightmare." Edward said. "How did you know?" Lazlo replied. Edward took a bite of his sweet bun and said "Well what do you expect when you were moaning and groaning all night? Let me guess, it was about Clam wasn't it? The reason why I guessed that was because you were chanting 'Clam! Don't kill me! I'm your best friend!' I know this wasn't your fault but you have to be strong. Now let's go to Patsy. We've got a job to do." He showed Lazlo tob the ecersise room. There was a table with a bullitin board behind Patsy. Lazlo sat down, sipped his coffie, and listned to Patsy's plans. "We need to catch the monorail# 8125 by noon, that's where the lightmass bomb should be." Patsy said pointing at the grandmaster central station. Lazlo nibbled on his sweet bun. "The scheduled train platform is G-52 on the seventh floor. But hurry! The train leaves at exactly 1 o' clock sharp."

Lazlo knew about these trains. they are computer automated in the grandmaster central computer. The room to hold such a computer is about the leangth of a football field, about 2000 desktop sized p.c.s! The train used to carry passengers but these days they carry supplies for war. One of them carries the lightmass bomb.

Lazlo, Raj, and Edward drove off to the Grandmaster central, witch is a few miles north of city hall. The building was big. LIke the biggest building he'd seen in years. The building is covered with monorail tracks, connecting to every station. They walked to the door. The door made a high pitched noise and opened automatically.

Inside was torn up fruniture, broken glass, scattered papers, and dead bodies. lot's of them. It was nothing special to the team, but it did give them quite a scare. Lazlo walked up to the map computer and typed in **Platform G-52. **He pulled out a USB plug and downloaded the directions. "Head to Platform plaza in 15 yards." it said "And go to elevator 5."

They whent to the door that goes to the plaza. Lazlo tried to open it but it was jammed. He placed grenades on each corner of the door and jumped away. The door blew open, sending metal and spider webs into the air. At last there was the platform plaza. A Huge hallway filled with elevators and stores. Lazlo pressed a button and instantly, an elevator dropped down and opened. he pressed 7 on the floor buttons and immediately taking the team skyward to floor 7.

The team ran to the platform G-52 and waited for the train to arrive. Suddenly a wave of locusts broke out of an abandoned train car and the team toppeled over a bench and used it as cover. Raj blind fired while Lazlo and Edward boarded the train. "Lazlo, Edward, go to the bomb and don't worry, I'll be alright." Raj said as he threw a grenade at a group of locusts.

Lazlo and Edward crept through five cars to the sleeping quarters. Behind that door is where the Lightmass bomb should be. They opened the door and saw the bomb. It was a huge tube with eight torpedoes sticking out. "That was easy." Edward said "Too easy..." Lazlo replied. Soon they saw RAAM on top of a platform by the bomb. He jumped down with his high- powered machine gun and smirked at Lazlo.

"Engage!" Patsy yelled. Lazlo ducked down on a concrete wall and blind fired at the brute. Edward ran to the gattling cannon and unloaded rounds on RAAM's chest. Unfortunately RAAM had bats all around him like a shield, blocking all bullets fired at him. Lazlo was dozed off for a moment, but then RAAM sent out his bats to go kill Lazlo. That's when he acted, he grabbed a Torqe Bow and drew his explosive arrow at the chest and fired. The arrow destroyed all of the bats surrounding RAAM. Lazlo then jumped foreward and threw a punch that landed right on his face. RAAM threw an uppercut right on his groin.

"You will die, just like your pathetic friend did!" RAAM said while laughing manichally. He pulled out his saber and pointed it at Lazlo's heart. He swung his arm back and lunged at Lazlo. Edward suddenly shot RAAM's arm sending him reeling backwards. Lazlo picked himself up and walked to his saber. RAAM was kneeling with his arm bleeding uncontrolably. Lazlo picked up his saber and walked up to RAAM. "This is for my friend!" Lazlo said as he stabbed RAAM in the heart. "This is for my mom and dad!" He cut RAAM's arm off. "This is for earth itself!" Lazlo decapitated him with a swift slice.

Lazlo and Edward rushed to the lightmass bomb and typed in the code** Locust** on the keypad. Soon, it chirped out "Deploying bomb in 60 seconds." Lazlo disconnected the car that holds the bomb and watched it roll away. The bomb soon deployed and sank into the murky water. Edward stood by Lazlo to watch the fireworks. All of the mountains by the tracks soon collapsed and broke the rails, making it impossible to go back.

Hours later the train stopped by a mysterious, dark building. It smells funny. Like the insides of a human body. "Ugh, whats that smell?!" Edward said, holding his nostrils so not too much of the smell goes into his nose. Little do they know about the Mother Brain of the Locusts.

How do you like it so far? PLEASE give me reviews:-)


End file.
